Yokaiko Shigami
Yokaiko is the younger blood brother of Uzu Sanageyama and the elder brother of Tenshi Shigami in Kill la Kill: Life Fibers and Death Strings. Appearence Yokaiko is a tall male with deathly pale skin and flaming hair that's yellow at the roots, orange in the middle, and red in the back. He is usually seen wearing his Akumui Hokai, a school uniform with dark coloring and purple accents as well as a grey zigzag across the stomach and a pair of fiery eyes. In his Hokai Bound form, His uniform becomes a suit of dark armor that covers his upper chest, lower arms and legs, and his lower regions with his partner's eyes located on the chest area. In Hokai Unbound, the armor changes to that of free-flowing inky darkness that reduces the armor on his hands and feet to that of gloves and shoes respectively. Personality Yokaiko is a calm, collected, cool-head and mature individual who usually avoids fighting whenever possible. However, he is not above attacking those who dare to harm his friends and family, being heavily protective of both (especially his little brother, Tenshi.) He's very serious minded, rarely ever joking with another and rarely smiles. Because of this, he can come off as uptight. He's also incredibly brave, preparing to battle enemies even when he's afraid or knows when he's completely outmatched. He's also shown to be one of, if not the, most stubborn person in the Kill La Kill universe, enduring multiple and severe blows without stopping thorough the sheer force of his will, coupled with the fact that his Akumui, while giving him immense strength and speed, cause a greater strain on his body as well as agonizing pain. Just as well. He has a rather bleak outlook on life, believing that the world is constantly fighting against him. Because of this belief and his stubborn nature, he can be rather cynical at times but does believe that there is good in the world, it just gets stomped by the bad. Even so, he isn't one to openly complain about it, trying to live day by day. By the end of the series, his prolonged exposure to Ryuko and Mako change his outlook to a more optimistic view, that while evil runs rampant, the good will always outweight the bad. Relationships Tenshi Shigami Due to their parents' almost complete absence in their lives, Yokaiko practically raised his little brother and himself, a fact he outright states in the first chapter. He is very protective about his little brother, shown when he protects the younger one from bullies by taking their punches and kicks, earning him the respect of Uzu Sanageyama. He is not above hitting him in fits of anger, more out of worry and concern than actually trying to hurt him. Uzu Sanageyama These two met up early in middle school in the same grade (this is because Yokaiko skipped a grade originally) when Yokaiko was protecting his little brother, taking quite a few blows for his sake. Seeing this, Uzu knocked out one of the bullies and scared the others away, helping the flame-haired boy to their homeroom. Since then the two have been very close, bonding over a mutual love of kendo with Uzu being Yokaiko's mentor. When Satsuki started to conquer schools, the two began to gather an alliance in response. And right before they started, they participated in a blood ritual, becoming blood brothers. Even after Uzu switched sides, their relationship didn't change, though they Category:Article In-progress